Sweet passion
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: [Blossick week] Day 3 Tentation: —Entonces... ¿A qué hora termina su turno, oficial?
1. Day 1: Her lips

**Palabra del primer día:** _Candy_ (Caramelo)

 **Summary:** Hay algo hipnótico en sus labios caramelo.

 **Disclaimer:** D! Powerpuff Girlz Z pertenece a Yoko Kamio.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Advertencias:** Fluff.

* * *

 **Blossick week Day 1**

 **Her lips**

 **I**

Él tiene cinco años y ella ocho cuando se conocen. Él se encuentra comiendo un helado en el pórtico de su nueva casa cuando ella se acerca dando saltitos con su vestido rosa, su cabello atado en un listón rojo y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo aunque le falte un diente.

—Eres el chico nuevo, ¿no? —pregunta con su voz de campanitas y las mejillas rojas y regordetas—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Brick —contesta un poco nervioso, ignorando la golosina que se derrite en su mano dejándola pegajosa y el rojo que se apodera de sus mejillas—, ¿y tú?

—Momoko, un placer —toma las puntas de su vestido y hace una pequeña reverencia. Brick está tentado de decirle que es muy linda cuando su madre le llama desde dentro de la casa y Momoko suelta una risita—. Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego Brick.

Le deja un caramelo de cereza en su mano, la que está limpia y libre de helado, y el corazoncito de niño de cinco años latiendo muy rápido antes de irse dando saltitos y tarareando una cancioncita.

No sabe por qué lo hace, pero guarda el caramelo bajo su almohada esa noche.

 **II**

Brick tiene seis años y el caramelo ha desaparecido de debajo de su almohada desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Aún conserva el envoltorio luego de que su hermano menor lo encontrase y se lo comiese alegando de que fueron las hormigas. Lo guarda en una caja junto a una foto familiar y su primer gorrita de bebé.

Su madre le ha dicho que aquel detalle de guardar algo como su primer caramelo juntos era señal de que la quería.

Hablaron todo la tarde sobre lo que significaba querer a alguien, los distintos tipos de cariños y como deseas lo mejor para el ser querido y lo mucho que quieres estar junto a el pasando momentos maravillosos.

Brick llegó a la conclusión de que quería a Momoko tanto como podía hacerlo un niño de seis años; de verdad verdad. Su madre dice que es el querer más sincero he inocente; el de un niño.

 **III**

Momoko cumple doce y Brick le regala una rosa junto a una caja musical con una bailarina dentro. Le dice que se llama Momo y le cuenta todo una historia que ella escucha maravillada y encantada.

Están a punto de romper la piñata cuando comienza a llover y todos comienzan a entrar a la casa rápidamente. Ambos se meten bajo la mesa del comedor y se comen a escondidas una gran porción de pastel que se han robado cuando nadie veía. Se queden toda la tarde ahí, viendo a la pequeña bailarina danzar una y otra vez.

Momoko sueña que es una princesa bailarina.

Brick que es el príncipe que la acompaña en su vals.

 **IV**

La primera vez que Momoko lo besa él tiene trece años, y ella tres más. Se está a punto de mudar y odia eso porque se tendrán que separar y tiene miedo de no verla nunca más.

Brick se despide de ella, prometiéndole que volverá a verla y entregándole un caramelo de cereza igual que el que ella le había entregado la primera vez que se vieron. Momoko le pide que no la olvide y le besa en la comisura de los labios aunque no es su intención.

No fue un beso como tal, pero Brick quiere creer que sí.

 **V**

Se vuelven a encontrar seis años después y Brick se sorprende al ver que no muchas cosas han cambiado. Momoko sigue teniendo el cabello largo y los ojos rosa brillantes de sueños e ilusiones, todavía sueña que es una princesa bailarina; pero eso es un secreto que sólo Brick sabe.

Hablan de tantas cosas y recuerdan los viejos tiempos. Brick le dice que han sido apenas unos años (por dentro se dice que fueron los años más lentos y torturoros), Momoko le cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañó mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, luego sonríe y exclama que le encanta tenerlo devuelta en su vida y le pide que no la vuelva a dejar. Le promete que se quedará a su lado por siempre.

Se quedan mirando las estrellas toda la noche.

 **VI**

Es el día de los enamorados y Brick decide que es el momento de formalizar las cosas con Momoko. La invita a una cena romántica y cuando se ha dado cuenta están riendo y compartiendo el postre. Tiene veinte años y siente mariposas en el estomago cuando Momoko le sonríe; una sonrisa que es sólo para él.

Recuerda el día en el que se conocieron, él todo un niño avergonzado frente a una princesa de mejillas rojas. No puede evitar pensar que los labios de Momoko son como aquel caramelo que ella le dio ese día; brillantes, rosas y seguramente dulces como una cereza.

Hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero descubre que hay algo hipnótico en sus labios caramelos; lo llaman a probar. Al final ella termina tomando la iniciativa y pidiéndole que la bese. Siente la sangre más caliente, los latidos más acelerados y fuegos artificiales en sus venas cuando sus labios se unen.

Terminado el día son novios oficialmente y Brick ha dado su primer beso.

* * *

 **Todo esto para decir que Brick es un princeso (?**

 **Como sea, aquí acaba el primer día de la week, mañana el que sigue. Si alguien quiere participar, en mi perfil está el link del foro (Power Z) y todo sobre las weeks.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you later**


	2. Day 2: Parte de ella

**Palabra del segundo día:** _Ribbon_ (Listón)

 **Summary:** El listón parece más rojo y brillante en el cabello naranja de Momoko.

 **Disclaimer:** D! Powerpuff Girlz Z pertenece a Yoko Kamio.

 **Rated:** K

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Blossick week Day 2**

 **Parte de ella**

Es de un rojo, brillante y a captado su atención. Lo observa con detenimiento debatirse contra el frío viento de invierno, mientras párese aferrarse a aquella rama para no ser arrastrado y terminar vagando en el aire.

Brick se pregunta cómo es que ha llegado hasta allí aquel listón que el tan bien conoce; de vista solamente, porque ni en un millón de años Momoko, su enemiga, lo dejaría siquiera tocarlo.

Se debate mentalmente si tomarlo, o dejarle ahí, donde posiblemente jamás lo vuelva a encontrar luego de que la nieve lo cubra (al menos no hasta primavera), o el viento termine por llevárselo. Al final se encuentra a si mismo escalando un árbol por un simple pedazo de tela colorido, cuando al fin lo tiene entre sus manos, después de una ardua lucha y un nuevo corte en su mejilla, se sorprende al percibir una fragancia dulce. Fresas.

«Momoko huele a fresas»

Se dice mentalmente mientras se imagina a la chica. Momoko, con los ojos brillantes, la actitud siempre optimista y el cabello naranja con un listón rojo. Pero el lazo ya no está donde debería, y Brick no se puede imaginar otro objeto en su lugar, domando esa mata de cabello fuego y la hiperactividad de la heroína.

* * *

Cuando Momoko abre la puerta de su casa, con el cabello suelto e indomable, no espera encontrarse con el mayor de los Rowdy. Brick no se sorprende al verla llevar su mano hacía el cinturón.

—Encontré esto por ahí —dice fingiendo desinterés, extiende su mano con un listón rojo y brillante frente a los ojos confundidos de ella—; creo que es tuyo.

Momoko lo toma inmediatamente, sin desconfianza de por medio y una sonrisa.

— ¡Mi listón!, ¡lo has encontrado! —y prosigue a atarse el cabello con su peculiar moño, ante la atenta mirada de Brick.

El listón parece más rojo y brillante en el cabello naranja de Momoko. Brick piensa que todo está donde debería.

* * *

 **Quería escribir limme, pero me dije que deje lo mejor para el final. Ira subiendo de tono a partir de aquí (aún quedan cinco días)**

 **Corange, mi vida, cualquiera de los dos es un dulce maniático en potencia. Y gracias, la verdad que me costo en algunas partes.**

 **También gracias a ti Mila por tú comentario. Un beso hermosa.**

 **Terminado el día dos, el tres viene pronto.**

 **.**

 **See you later**


	3. Day 3: Placer nocturno

**Palabra del tercer día:** _Tentation_ (Tentación)

 **Summary:** —Entonces... ¿A qué hora termina su turno, oficial?

 **Disclaimer:** D! Powerpuff Girlz Z pertenece a Yoko Kamio.

 **Rated:** T

 **Advertencias:** Una Momoko ebria. Incesto.

* * *

 **Blossick week Day 3**

 **Placer nocturno**

Momoko no tenía claro dónde estaba, pero estaba casi segura, tanto como su estado etílico se lo permitía, que lo que se alzaba frente a ella de una forma majestuosa era el mar. Y como a toda persona ebria y desorientada en cuanto a la estación del año en la que se encontraban, a Momoko le invadió un repentino calor así como también ganas de nadar.

Que no sabía, pero teniendo el mar frente a ella era una tentación querer nadar desnuda bajo la luz de la luna.

Se fue despojando una a una las prendas mientras cruzaba la asfaltada calle que la dividía de su destino, cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la blanca arena, una luz la cegó deteniéndola en el acto. Las luces azules y rojas sobre el auto le parecieron bonitas.

— ¡Momoko, por Dios, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! —le gritó de pronto la única persona, aparte de ella, en ese desértico lugar, mientras se acercaba apresurado hacia ella.

¿Cómo era posible que ese tremendo adonis uniformado supiese su nombre?

—Tranquilo oficial, sólo quería nadar un rato... puede acompañarme si quiere —soltó a las risas mientras se quitaba la blusa, ignorando el rojo en el rostro del oficial.

— ¿Estás loca?; ¡estamos en invierno! —le tomó de las manos para evitar que se quitara el brasier, pese a las protestas de ella—. Momoko, como policía y tú hermano mayor, es mi responsabilidad cuidarte y evitar que mueras ahogada o de hipotermia por ser tan idiota al haber caminado casi tres kilómetros estando ebria. Por favor, sube a la patrulla y no me hagas colocarte las esposas.

Momoko lo observo un buen rato, con los ojos brillantes y perdidos, y las mejillas rojas, antes de zafarse de su agarre y largarse a reír.

—Oh, oficial, así que le gusta así —se recostó sobre el capote, extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás mientras separaba ligeramente las piernas—; adelante; espóseme por ser una niña mala.

Brick estuvo tentado de hacerlo; de verdad que sí, pero no era el momento ni el lugar; cualquiera que pasase por ahí podría verlos, su hermana estaba ebria y el en servicio. Todo decía que no, y Brick se había prometido que mantendría distancia con su hermana.

—Esta vez no Momoko; estoy trabajando y tu no sabes lo que haces —dijo subiéndola a la patrulla con delicadeza y algo de dificultad pues la pelirroja no dejaba de intentar mandarle mano y bajarle los pantalones.

Condujo apenas un kilómetro cuando Momoko volvió al ataque, tocando su pierna de forma provocativa, deslizándose hacia su entrepierna y hablando con voz seductora mientras se inclinaba para darle una mejor vista de sus pechos.

—Entonces... ¿A qué hora termina su turno, oficial?

Brick sonrió resignado mientras estacionaba el auto tras unos matorrales.

— ¿Que tal ahora? —dijo sin poder resistirse más y dejándose vencer por la tentación.

* * *

 **Lo dejo ahí porque, ¿saben qué?; soy mala... y porque la escena fuerte será en el dí (sí, continuación). Y también porque... me duele que no comenten *llora* insensibles.**

 **Como sea, el día cuatro pronto.**

 **.**

 **See you later**


End file.
